


Você não é um monstro

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensou que queria ficar sozinho, tentou tanto quanto podia se convencer disso, fugiu do mundo e se afastou de todo mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Você não é um monstro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You are not a monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522953) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Ideia: #7 "Quanto tempo faz?" mandada por screamingarrows.

Pensou que queria ficar sozinho, tentou tanto quanto podia se convencer disso, fugiu do mundo e se afastou de todo mundo. Ainda assim, não tinha sido ela quem começou isso.

Wolfgang estava sentado na rua, observando o pôr do sol, se perguntando o que deveria fazer agora.

Kala estava no terraço, observando a cidade abaixo acesa contra o céu noturno, se perguntando o que iria acontecer com eles.

Era a primeira vez que estavam sozinhos desde o que aconteceu na casa do seu tio. Wolfgang precisava de espaço, e ela lhe deu. Seu controle crescente das suas habilidades significava que ela tinha sido capaz de mostrar seu apoio, deixar que ele sentisse que estava ali, sem forçar sua presença.

A visita tinha sido começada por ele, não por ela; estava buscando por ela mesmo contra sua vontade. Ela se sentou com ele, olhos para frente, deixando que ele decidisse o que fazer. Ele ficou de pé ao lado dela, olhando para a cidade ao invés dos olhos dela, não sabendo o que fazer.

“Quanto tempo faz?” Além de sua ajuda durante o resgate de Riley, Wolfgang estava evitando contato com seu grupo, com todos os humanos se fosse ser honesto.

“Duas semanas,” Kala respondeu. Não sabia como reagir, estava com medo de o assustar e fazer com que fugisse.

“Não deveria estar fazendo isso; não é seguro para você estar perto de mim.”

“Não tenho medo de você. O que aconteceu naquele dia não muda isso.”

Ele se virou para a encarar, ela imitou o movimento. “Sou um monstro, e preciso me afastar de você antes que você se machuque.” ‘Como Felix’, ele pensou, não pode dizer.

Seus olhos nele eram quase demais. Ele esperava medo, podia entender nojo, mas o amor sem reservas que viu ali era algo que não sabia como lidar. Ela colocou a mão no rosto dele.

“Você não é um monstro–”

“Como você pode não ver isso? Depois do que eu fiz–”

“O que nós fizemos. Juntos. Você realmente acha que eu teria construído aquela bomba e ajudado você a matar eles se pensasse que você era um monstro? Se você realmente acha que o que você fez é terrível e imperdoável, então ao menos você precisa ver que não é o único que é responsável pelo que aconteceu.”

“É diferente. É...” Ele se virou; o peso desses sentimentos era mais do que ele conseguia suportar.

Mas ela não iria permitir isso. Moveu-se para o encarar novamente. “Não tem nada que você pode dizer ou fazer para me convencer de que você é um monstro.”

“Kala. Não sou um homem bom, sou um assassino e um ladrão.”

“Não me importo. Talvez isso signifique que também não sou uma pessoa boa, mas não me importo. Eu amo você.”

Kala colocou as mãos nos lados do rosto dele, mantendo-o no lugar. Eles encararam um ao outro por um momento, então Kala o beijou, tentando passar com sua conexão tudo o que sentia.

Quando eles se separaram, ele falou primeiro. “Sinto muito, eu–”

Ele desapareceu, interrompendo sua visita e a mantendo afastada. Ela poderia forçar se desejasse, forçar sua presença nele, mas não começaria com isso agora. Se precisava de mais tempo, então ela esperaria.


End file.
